Everybody's Fool
by CyanideSweet
Summary: Perfecta por naturaleza, ícono de autoindulgencia. Rota, desecha, y sobretodo, perdida. Atrapada en un círculo infernal con fachada de cielo. En un laberinto sin salida. ¿Podría el ayudarla a salir de aquel hoyo negro?
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: **_Personajes de Meyer, en su mayoría.

* * *

_

**Everybody's Fool**

**-**

**By: CyanideSweet**

_ ''Without the mask, ¿where will you hide?. Can't find yourself, lost in your lie_._'' _

Prefacio

La chica fue tambaleante hacia el baño. Cerró la puerta con llave y se miró fijamente al espejo. Se limpió las lágrimas con el reverso de la mano, y cayó en la cuenta de que llevaba el rímel del día anterior. Hizo un mohín y se paso la yema de los dedos por las oscuras ojeras violáceas. Subió la playera hasta ver su plano vientre. Demasiado plano. Siempre, Siempre, siempre demasiado delgada. Enfermizamente delgada. Una figura privilegiada, para todos. Casi todos. Ella se sentía mal. Muy mal. Y por eso, le dió un fuerte puñetazo al espejo, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. Comenzó a gritar cuando vio su mano sangrando, y sin saber qué hacer, envolvió la herida en papel higiénico. A los pocos minutos, ella se desmayó.

* * *

_Acá esta el prefacio de mi primer fic -espero- largo (L) No es una idea muuy innovadora, pero espero os guste._

_CyanideSweet.  
_


	2. Chapter I

**Disclaimer:** _Tooodo es de Meyer. Menos la trama.

* * *

_

**Everybody's Fool**

-

**By: CyanideSweet**

Capitulo I

Ella abrió los ojos dos horas después. Y tenía resaca.

Su mano había dejado de sangrar, y estaba acostada sobre los vidrios del espejo. Se levanto con cuidado y luego de destrabar su puerta, salió. Había hecho un buen desastre, y necesitaría limpiarlo. Siempre lo hacía. Después de coger una buena borrachera, se dedicaba a destruir cosas. Lo que tenía a mano. Cerró su habitación de un portazo y fue a servirse un vaso de agua. Cuando abrió la nevera, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Estaba vacía. De seguro el idiota de anoche había cogido lo último que quedaba.

Nunca recordaba a quien llevaba a la casa. Todos desaparecían en la mañana, y a veces, antes. Se lo pensó mejor. ¿Para qué mierda quería una heladera bien abastecida, si no iba a comer nada? Fue hasta la sala, se sentó en el sillón, y subió las piernas a la altura de la cabeza, abrazándolas con los brazos. Su vida apestaba.

El móvil sonó, y lo tomó sin ganas.

"¿Si?" dijo con la voz cansina y ronca.

"¡Bella querida! ¿A que no sabes? Lo he conseguido. Eres una de las nuevas caras para la propaganda de Calvin Klein Jeans. ¿No te parece sensacional? También habrá un corte comercial, será un poco subido de tono, pero tú sabes cómo es el mundo de…" Bella dejó de escuchar a su manager. Jacob era de esas personas que hablaba, hablaba, pero no escuchaba. Y eso la ponía mala. Ella se pasó una mano por el cabello. Tendría que serenarse, si no quería gritarle unas cosas muy poco gratas por el auricular.

"Entonces, ¿Qué dices?'' terminó Jake. Extrañaba llamarlo Jake. Eso era cuando solo era su amigo y no un ave de rapiña sedienta de dinero. Bella carraspeó unos momentos y habló.

"Mira Jacob, por ahora a mi me gustaría… ya sabes, tomarme un tiempo. No creo estar lista…'' Bella no llegó a terminar su frase, porque su querido manager volvió a interrumpirla.

"Mira Isabella, yo ya he dicho que si. Tú sabes que eso del tiempo y que no te encuentras a ti misma en esto son idioteces del momento. Puras idioteces. No puedes rechazar a Calvin, sería como no asistir a un evento de Donatella Versace. Linda, tienes veinte años. Yo tan solo dieciocho y te supero sorprendentemente en madurez. Así que… no hagas un capricho, ¿si? No será tan horroroso. No lo será para nada".

"Si, Jacob. No podrá ser tan horroroso." No costaba tanto decirle que no, pero… ¿que caso había? Tan solo montaría un escándalo más grande que Nebraska para que aceptase. Y no podía despedirlo, sabía demasiadas cosas, y por dinero, baila el mono. El haría malabares por dinero.

Este cortó la comunicación sin más y ella se acurrucó en el sillón, luego de haber tirado el celular al suelo.

Despertó con los músculos agarrotados. Se pateó mentalmente por quedarse dormida, pero agradeció ya no tener resaca. Se levantó y subió.

Fue ordenando las cosas como podía, porque la habitación en si era un desastre. Encontró una playera debajo de la cama. ¿Con quién mierda se había acostado? Recordó que había despertado con el pijama puesto, así que no debían de haber pasado de caricias y arrumacos. Quizá el había metido la pata y ella le había pateado el trasero. O tal vez, ella había dicho algo fuera de lugar, y él se había marchado. Le daba igual. Y esos eran los momentos donde agradecía no tener una mucama.

No era que le faltara para contratar una, no. Es que sentía como que le robaban un pedacito de privacidad. Uno muy chiquito, pero se lo robaban, al fin y al cabo. La privacidad era el único lujo que podía darse, aunque no completamente. Su vida pertenecía a cuarenta millones de personas, y más.

El teléfono inalámbrico sonó. Y siguió sonando, porque Bella dejó al contestador hacer su trabajo.

Una voz varonil se escucho del otro lado. Titubeaba y parecía estar nervioso.

"¡Bella! Sabes… cre-eo que se me ha olvidado la playera, en tu casa. Eso, en tu casa. Esto… a-ayer casi no me dejan entrar al edificio, y los paparazzi se han llenado la boca con mis fotos. Pe –ero no te preocupes, no saben de dónde venía. Ehh… puedo pasar a, ya sabes, ¿recogerla? La necesito…"

Antes de que pudiera colgar, Bella cogió el auricular. Había reconocido esa voz. Emmett Cullen. Al menos no tenía mal gusto estando ebria.

"Emmett, ¿sigues ahí? Puedes pasar a buscar la playera."

"Oh, de acuerdo. Pasaré en… Ehhm, una hora. Uh… Adiós Bella" y cortó.

Bella fue hasta la ducha, necesitaba un buen baño. Bajo con la playera y la dejo sobre el sillón. Cuando sonó el timbre, abrió la puerta y se encontró con el muchacho. Más bien con el muchachote.

Ella lo invitó a pasar, y se disculpó por no poder ofrecerle nada para comer o beber. Le entregó la camiseta y se sentó a su lado. Se quedaron un minuto en silencio, hasta que ella habló.

"Tu sabes, ayer… ¿fue tan malo?" dijo. Estaba avergonzada hasta la médula, nunca le había pasado esto.

"Eh, no, para nada. Aunque paramos en cuanto te dije: Dejémonos de preámbulos muñeca, vayamos a la cama. Sabes, después de eso, tu me pateaste el trasero''. Rió. El reloj sonó apenas dieron las tres de la tarde. Emmett se levantó y miró a Bella.

"De acuerdo… Eh, debo irme. Nos vemos". El muchacho iba a irse, cuando su vista enfocó la mano de la chica.

"Oye, ¿que demonios le paso a tu mano?'' Bella soltó la manija de la puerta y suspiró.

"Un accidente." Se limitó a decir. Volvió a abrir la puerta, y empujó al chico. Daba tanto resultado como si hubiese empujado a la pared, pero este salió por su cuenta. Bella cerró la puerta y se dejó deslizar hasta el piso. Volvió a suspirar con fuerza y se tapó la cara con las manos. El día no parecía mejorar.

* * *

_ Buenoo, espero que les haya gustado :) Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible :D_

_Pd: Para una actualización más rápida, se necesitan incentivos (L) R&R's (Rewiews)! _


	3. Chapter II

Bella cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de su mejor amigo. Timbró repetidas veces hasta que respondió.

"¿Si?" preguntó la voz masculina que se encontraba al otro lado del teléfono.

"Jazz, soy yo, Bella. He tenido un día de mierda y solo quería saber si puedes venir a casa, para pasar el rato" al concluir la frase suspiró, y se acomodó un mechón del cabello detrás de la oreja. Odiaba tener que llamar a Jasper. Aunque era el único que la comprendía, sentía que lo jodía constantemente. Alice era una buena amiga, pero todo el tiempo intentaba ponerle una sonrisa en el rostro. De todos modos, tratase de quien se tratase, se sentía débil. Asquerosamente débil.

"No digas más, ya voy en camino".

A los pocos minutos se abrió la puerta, empujándola. Se levantó tambaleante y se tiró en el sofá más cercano.

"Siempre dejas la puerta abierta. Un día te desvalijaran." Musitó mientras se acomodaba a su lado.

Bella gruñó y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo.

"¿Bebiste, verdad?" dijo Jazz. Sonaba realmente preocupado.

"Tienes razón, debería cerrar con llave, todo esta peligroso últimamen…"

"No me cambies de tema." Jasper se veía realmente irritado.

Bella suspiró.

"Si." Respondió con voz cansina. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. En unos minutos, Jasper comenzaría a reprocharle. Estaba segura, él nunca fallaba. Él bufó y ella cerró los ojos. Ella recordó a Emmett, pero pensó que era mejor suprimir ese pequeño detalle.

"¿Quieres matarte, verdad? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?" El se levantó bruscamente. Tenía el seño fruncido y la cara roja. "¡¿O pretendes desmayarte de borracha y así olvidar que te controla la bulimia y la anorexia?! ¡Tú sabes lo que te hace el alcohol!" Bella lo tomó de la mano. Las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro, pero no lloraba de tristeza, lloraba de rabia. Lloraba de rabia, por que ella no tenía un problema. Ella podía dejar las drogas y el alcohol en cualquier momento... ¿o no?

Jasper volvió a sentarse y la abrazó.

"No m-me... di-gas eso Jazz" murmuró Bella. "Puedo d-dejar todo en cualqui-er momen..." Bella no acabó su frase, porque Jasper la interrumpió una vez más.

"Me lo prometiste. Yo lo hice, ¿por que tú no?" dijo. "Sé que no es fácil. Las drogas parecen llamarte y el alcohol aprovecha cualquier oportunida para volver a enviciarte. Yo también estaba metido en ese medio y salí. Quiero que estes bien, quiero viajar contigo a Europa, recorrer las calles de Italia, ver la Torre de Piza; Subir a la Torre Eiffel y ver el anochecer en París. Quiero que mi mejor amiga siga con vida." Su voz se quebró al concluir.

"No te vayas Jasper. Tengo miedo" Jasper le pasó una mano por la espalda.

"¿A qué?"

"A la oscuridad. A que todo se derrumbe mientras duermo".

* * *

Bella se había dormido hacía tiempo. Jasper echo un vistaso a su cuarto. Estaba como esperaba, hecho un desastre. Luego de ordenarlo, la acostó en su cama y echó al tacho la basura.

El móvil de Jasper sonó y este lo contesto con prisa. Bella dio volteretas en su cama y murmuró algo como: "Alcanzame el desatascador, mamá". Jasper soltó una risa por lo bajo.

"¿Si?"

"¡Jasper! Demonios hermano, te he dejado quince mensajes en tu casa y siete aquí. ¿Donde carajo te metiste?" dijo la voz al otro lado del auricular.

"Lo siento, Edward. Fue... una emergencia." contestó el susodicho, en voz baja.

"Claro, claro. Tu amiga esa, la modelo, ¿verdad?"

"Edward, si ella llega a escuchar lo que dijiste, te cortará en trocitos y te echará a los perros" dijo Jasper acidamente.

"¿Tiene carácter, no?"

"Si. En unos minutos voy a tu casa, esperame." Jasper cortó y le susurró a Bella en el oido.

"Escuchame Bells, se que no estas en la séptima nube, así que presta atención. No vas a ir a ningún lado, olvidate de la fiesta. Es por tu bien. Yo me ocupo de mandar al carajo a Jacob" Ella soltó un gruñido y se volteo.

Jasper salió, cerrando todas las puertas. Apenas la llave dio dos vueltas, Bella se paró de un salto y murmuró:

"A la mierda con mi vida. A la mierda con todo, Jasper".

* * *

_Lo sé... ¿como se me ocurre aparecer por aquí después de tanto tiempo? Es que soy la reina de las ideas descabelladas. El chap es cortito, pero recuerden que los rimeros capitulos son... de introducción._

_Rewiewsss gente~ No cuesta nothing :D_


	4. Chapter III

Se recogió el cabello en una hebilla con strasses, se maquilló y estuvo tres cuartos de hora revolviendo el armario, con fin de encontrar un vestido decente.

Y lo encontró. Era un Versace azul(1), que había utilizado una sola vez, en una entrega de premios Oscar's. Cogió unos tacones haciendo juego y un sobre negro(2).

Empezó buscando tranquilamente la tarjeta de cumpleaños de las Denali, y terminó quitando los cajones de la mesilla de luz para volcar su contenido en el suelo.

Desechó todo lo que no fuera un papel, hasta encontrarlo. Mierda, mierda, ¡Mierda! La fiesta había comenzado hacía treinta minutos. Bella era muy puntual, asquerosamente puntual.

Odiaba llegar tarde a cualquier lugar, le parecía descortes.

Quizó abrir la puerta de su habitación, pero estaba cerrada. ¡Maldito Jasper! Miró la ventana sugestivamente y alzó una ceja. Igual no estaba tan alto como parecía.

La abrió. El inocentón de Jazz. Jamás cerraba las ventanas. Quizá era por que no la creía capaz de semejante locura.

Asomó la cabeza. Esbozó una sonrisita sobradora.

* * *

Cuando cayó al suelo, se sintió desorientada. Se había tirado de dos metros de altura y había sobrevivido. Eso debía festejarlo.

Revisó el sobre y cogió las llaves del auto.

Subió y, luego de fijarse que no había nadie en el coche -manía que había cogido de pequeña- arrancó.

Cuando entró a la mansión de Tanya, creyó ver que las paredes retumbaban. Por el amor de Dios, la música rompía los timpanos. Alguien le tocó el hombro y volteó.

Era Mike Newton, completamente borracho.

"Oye"dijo, hipando. "¿No tienes algún sostén de más? Es que mi chica no puede encontrar el suyo." Bella puso cara de asco. Vió a Jessica detrás de el, sosteniéndose la parte de arriba del vestido con la mano. "¡Apresúrate, Mike!" gritó ella. De pronto, desaparecieron de su vista. Tanya los había empujado hacia un costado, mientras le daba a Jessica un grotesco brassier con relleno y encaje verde.

Tenía un vaso en la mano. "¡Bells!"Dijo. "Pensé que no vendrías. Pero ya estas aquí, así que... uh, haz algo. ¡Diviertete! Vamos, baila conmigo." La cogió de la mano y se tambalearon graciosamente. Tanya miró hacia un costado, y luego volvió a voltear. "Ups, lo siento. Debo irme."

"¿Que sucede?"

"Es Laurent. Me esta siguiendo."

"¿Y cuál es el problema? ¿No te agrada?"

"Que va, el tipo es genial. Lo que pasa es que esta saliendo con Irina. Y mi hermana no es tan generosa como yo, ella no... comparte, digamos. Además, me dijo que tenía piernas muy hermosas y que mi sonrisa iluminaba más que cualquier sol. Osea, si no escapo, terminaré rindiendome ante sus bonitas palabras." Bella rió. Solo Tanya querría escapar de un hombre increiblemente guapo que le decía cosas que haría a culaquier mujer derretirse.

Vió a un hombre de color con rastas, sacando la cabeza entre la multitud, como si buscara a alguien.

Tanya se encorvó.

"Bells, yo jamás estuve aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Me escape con... huh... " tomó a un chico que pasaba por ahí de la camisa y le preguntó su nombre. "Dile que me escape con Seth"

"¡Pero solo tengo diecinueve años!"

"¿De veras? Y yo veintiuno. Tienes suerte, voy a enseñarte lo que es una verdadera mujer."

Seth susurró un "Mi hermana va a matarme", pero luego esbozó una sonrisa. Subieron las escaleras corriendo, sin soltarse las manos.


End file.
